A Very Permanent Relationship
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Matt has always said he can't be in a permanent relationship. Un The Bullet/The Gold Train Kitty says they had some real battles about that. This is my version of one of those battles. I am trying to repost this story because somehow another story got attached to it.
A VERY PERMANENT RELATIONSHIP 2

In the GOLD TRAIN/ THE BULLET, Amanda Blake, as Kitty, gives the most amazing soliloquy about her first meeting with Matt Dillon and their relationship. During this dialogue she mentions Matt doesn t think he should be in a permanent relationship* and we really had some battles about that. We know he followed her in The Badge, but how did other arguments come about and become resolved. We know Kitty has a fiery temper so almost anything could happen. Some of the dialogue in this story is taken or paraphrased from Kitty s Outlaw screenplay by Kathleen Hite, story from by John Meston.  
I get paid nothing just the satisfaction of having such great character to write for.

All mistakes are mine.

CHAPTER ONE

It was another dry dusty summer day in Dodge City, Kansas and Kitty Russell, proprietress of goingest saloon in town The Long Branch was bored. There were a few customers, Doc had stopped in for coffee that morning, and Chester came in to finagle a free cold beer.

Marshal Matt Dillion had been gone for almost ten days to Kansas City. He was on government business that was only supposed to have lasted just a few days. He was expected home any day but he had not even sent a telegram as to when to expect him.

Her physical relationship with the big man had started about a year ago and while he spent a lot of nights with her when he was in town he was not really committing himself to anything permanent. Oh, she knew all his reasons but it didn t make her feel like he was committed to her or their relationship.

She had tried to talk to him about it but he was good at ducking the subject. One time she had asked him if he had come in to propose among other things and he ignored it. Even when he came in and she was sitting with Doc and he had told Matt he had interrupted Kitty proposing to him there wasn t much of a reaction.  
It was getting on her nerves. There must be a way to get the reticent Marshal to admit his feelings.  
As she had been pondering this dilemma, a couple days before, Jake Worth, a wealthy rancher, came in with his nephew, Tom McGuire, who was visiting from back East.

Hello Kitty, Jake said, I want you to meet my nephew, Tom. He just graduated from Harvard Law School and stopped by on his way to Denver.

I m pleased to meet you Tom, Kitty held out her hand to the sandy haired, brown eyed, handsome man.

I have heard a lot about you Miss Kitty. He told her and gave her a beautiful smile.

Don t believe it all. She informed him. I think we need a drink, on the house of course.

When Jake had finished his whiskey he asked, Kitty would you mind entertaining Tom while I conduct some bank business with Mr. Bodkin?

Kitty gave him a smile as she said, It would be my pleasure.

Tom bought the next round of beers. So tell me how a beautiful woman like by yourself ended up in this dusty town.

Kitty laughed, Let s just say a lot of situations came together to get me to stay here and now I am co-owner.

I don t want to appear rude or nosy but are you married or spoken for? He asked.

I guess I would have to say neither. She admitted.

Well, I would be pleased if you would have dinner with my uncle and me this evening. Kitty thought for a moment. She had heard nothing from Matt why should she sit around and do nothing. She said, You know I think I would like that.

His face lit up. I know Uncle Jake thinks a lot of you so he will be pleased.

Your uncle is always a gentleman and has really welcomed me since I came to town.

Getting up he told her, Well I ll look for my uncle and tell him we will be dining with the loveliest lady in Kansas. Is eight o clock alright?

I ll be waiting, She replied.

He bid her good-bye and she was actually excited to be going on a real date.

Dressed in a wine colored silk dress with a beige colored drape across the front and a small wine colored bustle at the back Kitty was happy to be going out with such prominent gentlemen.

Matt took her out once in a while but as often as not Doc or Chester joined them. When it was Chester it was usually some emergency and she was left to finish her meal alone.

Promptly at eight Jake and Tom had come in dressed in their Sunday best to escort her to Delmonico s.

She smiled, I am fortunate to be spending the evening with such handsome gentlemen.

We are the lucky ones, Tom said. You look beautiful,

She thanked him and they headed out the doors for the restaurant.

The place was still busy but they had found a table in the front. Until she was seated she didn t notice Chester and Doc at a table in the back. She waved at them.

They acknowledged her gesture and Chester turned to Doc and asked, Now what in the world is Miss Kitty doin with Jake Worth and a stranger; a dude?

Pulling on his ear Doc explained, That is Jake s nephew he has just graduated from a school back East. He is visiting on his way to Denver.

Well for land sakes if she wanted to go to supper we would a taken her. Chester was indignant.

For heaven s sake Chester, Doc explained, It is only a dinner.

I would sure feel better if Mr. Dillon was here. He admitted.

Just what could he do? The good doctor inquired.

Watching the table Chester said, Will you look at that she is holding his hand and laughing.

Doc admonished him, Take it easy Chester. They are just having a good time.

I don t like it she wouldn t be doing this if Mr. Dillon was back.

Doc just shook his head. He was pretty sure something was going on with the beautiful redhead and the Marshal but he had no proof. When they were in public they portrayed themselves as just friends. However the physician saw the looks they gave each other and sly touches when they thought no one was looking.

Matt was not one to show his feelings since his break-up with Lee. In fact he had confided in Doc he didn t even want to get that involved with a woman again. Maybe seeing Kitty with another man might spark something in Matt.  
That had started her relationship with Tom McGuire. A situation that would turn many lives upside down. CHAPTER TWO

Meanwhile Matt Dillon was trying to make his way back to Dodge. The conference had lasted longer than it was scheduled to last. The men from Washington who scheduled this meeting of lawmen had arrived late due to the vagaries of the railroad systems.  
He had run into some old friends as those enforcing the law in these lawless western towns were invited to share ideas of how to get things under greater control. One thing that became painfully evident was those from back East did not have a clue as to what Sheriffs and Marshals could face on a daily basis.

Finally seven days after arriving in Kansas City it was their last night and they went out celebrating. Feeling exhausted and disappointed at getting so little accomplished the law men just wanted to relax and let go.  
A slinky hostess from the hotel bar had tried to entice him up to her room but wasn t so enthusiastic when he revealed he was a poor small town Marshal.

His best friend, Frank Reardon had really ribbed about that. You should have waited to tell her until after you spent some time with her.

Not interested, The big man told him.

Ah so the rumors are true then. Frank teased.

What rumors? Matt asked cautiously.

Giving his friend a sly smile his buddy said, The word is you are spending a lot of time with a certain beautiful redhead from The Long Branch.

Matt was visibly upset. You can put an end to those rumors we are JUST friends.

Come on Matt, his friend protested, we have been friends for years. I know you got burned badly by Lee but you aren t a monk. From what I hear this young lady is quite a looker. You better stake your claim before someone else does.

Dillon just grunted and took a long drink from his glass of rye. Then they were joined by several other Marshals and they had ended up talking and drinking till dawn. Matt was not normally a big drinker but last night as he thought about Lee and Kitty he drank more than his usual limit. Boy did he have a hangover. This caused him to miss the train for home.

The next day the boys tried to convince to stay on but he was adamant he was fine to travel. He was glad when those big wheels began to turn. He was seated next to a young lady taking her first train ride. Wouldn t you know she became sick and threw up all over him.

The conductor helped clean everything up but the smell on his clothes was horrible. He decided he would have to get off at the way station where they would stop for a water fill up and clean up. It had taken longer than he thought and as he walked out of the building he watched the back of the train disappear.

The man at the way station said, Why Marshal we thought you were back on board. There isn t another train stopping here until tomorrow afternoon.

Well I wasn t, Matt said sarcastically.

Calm down Marshal you are welcome to stay here. I have a place a few miles from here and the wife will be bringing supper soon.

Thanks, the Marshal said grudgingly. I wish there was a place to get a horse.

Sorry we only have an old mule and a wagon horse. I guess you are stuck here until tomorrow.

They had passed the time playing cards and he told Matt to use the cot in the corner to sleep. It had been a restless night and Matt was anxious to be heading to Dodge.

It was pouring down rain the next morning and the train was an hour late getting in. Matt thanked his host but breathed a sigh of relief once they were on their way.

The wind was blowing hard and rain ran down the windows in rivulets. Matt made sure he wasn t sitting next to anyone. He had been dozing on and off when he was nearly thrown out of his seat as the emergency brakes were applied.

The conductor hurried down the aisle. Take it easy folks something has blown across the tracks in this storm.

What next? Matt wondered.

He soon found out. A huge tree had fallen over the tracks and they needed every able bodied man to help get it off. What seemed like hours later the bedraggled soaked men struggled back onto the train.  
The conductor had some blankets but not enough to go around. Matt let others take the blankets and the conductor said he had some rags in the back if Dillon wanted to try to try to dry off. All he really only wanted was to get to Dodge but he gratefully went into the caboose.

When they finally arrived in Dodge it was almost midnight. As he walked from the depot he could see the lights in the distance, hear loud conversations, and music from the saloons. Maybe he would stop in The Long Branch for a nightcap. Then he looked at his still damp clothes and changed his mind.  
He finally arrived on Main Street heading for the jail. He noticed a couple standing outside The Long Branch. It was Kitty and a man he didn t know. He looked like a dude. The man leaned down and kissed her and she didn t seem to mind. Matt stepped into an alley until they were gone.

Rather than go to the jail he decided to go to his private quarters, take off his clothes, and get a good night s sleep. Stripping off his soiled and wrinkled clothes and sitting down on his bed he didn t remember lying down or falling asleep.  
The next thing the big man remembered was opening his eyes and trying to sit up and the room spinning around. He was burning up and felt all congested. He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew it was afternoon. With great effort he sat up and tried to stand but his legs wouldn t hold him. No one knew he was back so they wouldn t miss him.

All afternoon he sweated and dozed fitfully between fits of coughing. He knew he had to get to Doc s but how? Sometime after midnight he made it to his feet but was drenched in sweat from getting dressed. Stumbling to the door he wrenched it open but when the still hot dry air hit him he stood there swaying.

After what seemed like hours having stumbled to Doc s stairway, by leaning up against the sides of buildings, Matt nearly crawled up the steps calling Doc s name in a hoarse voice. Doc was preparing for bed when he thought he heard someone outside.

Opening the door the Marshal fell into the room. My God man what happened to you? The physician exclaimed.

Matt tried to talk but his throat hurt so badly it came out gravely. I m real sick Doc.

Rubbing his moustache and observing the law man s flushed face, scratchy voice, cough, and congested breathing he led him to the bed in the backroom. Hang on Matt I am going to get something for that cough and give you something to make you sleep.

When he had the Marshal drowsy enough he put on more covers to try and sweat some of the illness away. After dosing him with quinine and brandy with lemon in it by late morning Matt was doing much better. The good doctor was relieved it wasn t pneumonia.

Chester had come beating on the door for breakfast but Doc didn t want him bothering Matt and informing the whole town he was back but sick. He just said he had been up all night with a sick patient. Grumbling Chester went away.

That afternoon after getting a little sleep and dosing the Marshal again he told him, I am going to go get Kitty to sit with you while I get some food.

His voice still hoarse he begged, No Doc not Kitty.

Having heard Matt call out for her in his delirium he asked, Why not?

I am not ready to see anyone, please Doc. I feel much better I ll sleep and you go eat He implored.

Reluctantly Doc agreed. He went for a bite and to get some food to take back to Matt. He met Kitty and Tom McGuire coming out of Delmonico s.

Hello Doc, she said. I haven t seen you in a while. I hear you have a pretty sick patient up in your office.

I see Chester has been blabbing his mouth again. Doc replied.

Kitty laughed, You re right. Say do you need some help so you can get some rest?

No, I thought my patient might have pneumonia but it is just a very bad cold. They are resting comfortably and I may be able to send them home tomorrow.

Well good. Kitty told him. If things change you come and get me. Tom is walking me back to work now.

The doctor agreed and went toward the door. He turned and looked at the couple, heads close together, heading for the saloon. They seemed quite cozy and he wasn t sure he liked that.

By the time he got back to his office with a light meal for Matt the big man was sitting up in bed, covers thrown back, and trying to get dressed.

Young man! He exclaimed. You get right back in bed!

Doc, the Marshal began, I feel much better. As he tried to get up he started coughing and couldn t stop.

Pushing the big man back he stated. So you feel much better, eh? You better start listening to your personal physician for a change especially if you want out of here sometime tomorrow.

I have things to do. The lawman protested.

Right now your job is to feel better. You are going to need all your strength. Where have you been anyway? You were only supposed to be away a few days. Doc went on. You have Chester and Kitty worried about you and you now have a rival for your girlfriend.

Matt frowned as he asked, What do you mean by a rival for my girlfriend?

While you were gone, the physician explained, Jake Worth s nephew came to town and they have been pretty friendly ever since.

In a matter of fact manner Matt said, Kitty knows a lot of men and she is not my girlfriend.

Doc laughed. Maybe you two can fool yourselves but the electricity between the two of you is amazing. I see those touches and looks when you think no one is looking. I m willing to bet it has gone beyond just those touches too.

The Marshal s face was flushed. You are sure a nosy cuss. Maybe you should mind your own business.

Eat your food Marshal. Doc groused leaving him alone and mumbling, Some over grown public servants don t have the brains they were born with.

CHAPTER THREE

Sitting at her vanity Kitty Russell was in a quandary. A very nice, well educated, handsome man was courting her. There had not been a word from Matt and Chester knew nothing either. She was aware Doc and Chester did not care for Tom being so friendly to her but what was a girl to do.

No one was aware that it was seeing the big man that rainy day that convinced her to stay in Dodge a while. They had become fast friends and could tell each other anything. It was after a particularly difficult time for Matt that their relationship became physical.  
She hadn t wanted to fall in love with this tall, handsome man with gorgeous blue eyes. That situation had always proved disastrous for her. Yet little by little he insinuated himself into her heart. Still he had made it clear he could never be in a permanent relationship.

On the other hand Tom seemed to have no qualms about letting people know they were together as he squired her around town. Even some of the snooty town women were looking at her a bit differently. Maybe if he asked her to go to Denver and people became aware she was part of the prominent DuBois family she could lead a decent life.

Dressing in her green silk off the shoulder dress with puffy sleeves Kitty walked downstairs to a full house. Chester immediately came over to her.

Miss Kitty, have you heard anything about Mr. Dillon? He asked.

No Chester why do you ask?

Well he s been gone so much longer than he planned. I m startin to get real worried. Then a wire came for him today from Frank Reardon and Barney said he was askin if he got he got home alright. Chester explained.

Well I am going up to Doc s, Kitty said, Maybe he can find out something.

She was about to leave when Tom McGuire came in. I m here to see the prettiest woman in Kansas.

She patted his arm as she remarked, I have to run up to Doc s for a minute keep Chester company.

As she walked up the stairs to Doc s office she could hear him arguing with someone. You are the most stubborn patient I have ever had.

The other person s voice was low and gravely. I am just fine.

Kitty opened the door and Doc hurriedly tried to close the back door, What is going on here? She questioned.

Just then Matt Dillon clothes crumpled and filthy, hair disheveled, a three day beard, and looking awful came through the door saying, Doc I am well enough to go back to my room.

He stopped dead as he saw Kitty. KITTY! I..ah.

Her eyes were blazing. Just when were you going to let me know you were back Marshal?

Kitty, he began again, I was really sick.

Putting his hand on her arm Doc said, He really was sick Kitty.

Heading out the door she said bitterly, you know what I just don t want to hear it. She slammed the door behind her.

You know I didn t want anyone seeing me looking so bad. Matt said trying to excuse his behavior.

Squinting his eyes he looked at the doctor and asked, Do you think she was really mad?

Doc just shook his head.

Storming into The Long Branch Kitty told Chester. Your boss is over in Doc s office.

Chester who could oblivious said, Forever more I wonder why he is up there?

I don t know and I don t care. I have a date for supper. She then proceeded to ask Tom if he was ready to go.

They left the saloon and Kitty made a point of leaning as close to Tom as she could when she saw the Marshal walking out of Doc s office.

Chester was following them and when he saw his boss and his condition he rushed up to him. Mr. Dillon where have you been? You look terrible.

Sighing the lawman explained, Everything went wrong on this trip and now I m sick. Walk with me back to my room.

Once he was settled on his bed he inquired about what was going on in Dodge.

Well, Chester began. It has been pretty quiet. There were several fights at the Lady Gay a couple nights ago and I put three drunks in jail to sober up. Doc has been busy with a mighty sick patient so I have been eating alone. Frank Reardon sent a wire today to see if you got home alright. Ugh I guess that s it.

No problems at The Long Branch? Remember I asked you to watch out for Miss Kitty? He inquired.

It was obvious Chester was nervous and embarrassed. Well I tried my best Mr. Dillon, I really did but this Dude came to town.

A dude? Matt tried to seem surprised.

Well Mr. Dillon maybe I shouldn t say anything her seemin to be real gone on this fella.

Trying to be casual about the whole thing Matt told him, Maybe you better explain it to me.

Chester was excited to share the gossip. Well he is Jake Worth s nephew from back East. He is supposed to have been on his way to Denver but he is real smitten over Miss Kitty. They have been a goin everywhere together and I m real tired of it. He seems to think he owns her.

Kitty can handle men Chester.

I am afraid, he confessed, Miss Kitty might be feelin the same about him and I don t like it a tol.

We don t own her you know, and she is free to see whoever she pleases. Matt said through gritted teeth.

I don t trust him. Chester said. He s sort a phony if you ask me.

Listen, I need to get some rest so I can get back to work tomorrow. Matt knew he sounded impatient but he just didn t want to hear about Kitty and her new beau.

I m sorry Mr. Dillon you rest now and I ll see you tamarrah. Gratefully the big man lay back on the pillows and closed his eyes telling himself he would deal with the Kitty situation the next day.

Back at The Long Branch Kitty was sitting at a back table with Doc. She was explaining. Tom has asked me to go to Denver with him.

Kind of quick isn t it? Would you get married first? Doc questioned.

I haven t accepted and we haven t gotten that far in our planning yet. She admitted.

Doc scrubbed his finger across his moustache. Well honey do you love him? What about Matt?

She looked astonished. What do you mean what about Matt?

Young lady you both may think you are fooling everyone but I have seen the sparks fly between you two. I have also seen the touches and looks.

Doc, she protested. We are friends and Matt doesn t think he can be in a relationship.

Pulling on his ear Doc said, Well I will tell you that big public servant doesn t know what he s talking about. I have watched him for a long time and there was only one other woman he ever showed a real interest in before you arrived in town.

Well she must have done quite a number on him because he is very serious about not making any kind of commitment. Oh she did, Doc admitted. However, he has changed drastically since you came to town. Promise me one thing honey you won t do anything rash until you at least talk to Matt.

Alright I promise, she told him getting up. Now I have some work to do. She kissed him on the cheek.

Chester who had been standing at the bar hurried over as soon as she left. Is Miss Kitty alright? He wanted to know.

She is fine. The doctor said bruskly.

You was really talkin a long time and it seemed real serious like.

Chester! Doc said impatiently, If Miss Kitty wanted you to know she would tell you.

Well Doc ya don t have ta take that tone. I m a worrin too. Chester was indignant.

You re nosy that s what you are. Doc proclaimed.

I am not, he protested. I m just loyal to Miss Kitty and Mr. Dillon too.

Pshaw, you like to know everything. I m through tryin to talk to you tanight Doc. I m goin back to the jail Good, Doc said to his receding back with a grin on his face.

CHAPTER FOUR

The mail had piled up in Dillon s absence but by the time he had a bath, been shaved, had a haircut, put on clean clothes, and gotten some breakfast he was exhausted.

Chester had followed him around nattering on about this and that. As they were heading back to the jail he reminded his boss they needed to stop in and see Mr. Jonas about the monthly bill.

While the Marshal was settling up Chester was checking out new items that had come into the store. As they were about to leave he called to his employer. Mr. Dillon there is that man I was a tellin you about. The one who is so sweet on Miss Kitty.

Matt checked out the man s clothes and the way he walked. He s a dude alright, He said.

Mr. Jonas walked up behind them. You know Marshal the rumor is they are getting married and moving to Denver.

No! Chester exclaimed. I wonder if that was what she was a talkin about so serious to Doc last night.

Last night? The law man questioned. His tone was cold.

Yeah, I stopped in The Long Branch after I left you and Miss Kitty and Doc were sittin in the back talkin real low and I think she was a cryin. You just gotta do something Mr. Dillon she listens to you

Sometimes she listens, she sure has a mind of her own. Well I can t talk to her until later. I have work to do and she won t even be up yet. Matt explained.

As they were watching they noticed Miss Kitty wearing a lavender day dress and frilly hat was talking animatedly and walking arm in arm with Tom.

Well will you look at that! Chester exclaimed. What does Miss Kitty see in him? You don see her look at a man like that too often.

Not too often. The big man conceded reluctantly.

Well just what do you think they have to say to each other all the time? Chester wondered.

He went on. Just speakin for myself I don t like it a bit, not one bit.

His face was tight and his words clipped as he said, Kitty is a free agent to see whomever she likes and as I said before Kitty knows a lot of men. He paid Mr. Jonas and they headed for the jail. It took forever to get through the correspondence as Matt kept dozing off or his mind wandered back to the Kitty problem. What should he do?

He truly cared for her and she was his best friend. They could share so much and Matt found himself telling her more and more about his past and turning to her for comfort when the perils of his job were too much. She was beautiful, sassy, easy to talk to, and felt like heaven in his arms. The biggest problem was his job. His mentor, Adam Kimbro, had drilled into him there was no place in a lawman s life for a permanent relationship. He wouldn t want to leave a widow and children behind in what was sure to be a short lifetime.

Morning ran into late afternoon by the time the Marshal was caught up. Chester had been busy putting up new wanted posters and commenting on each one. By that time Matt had a blazing headache and told his assistant to find Doc and get some supper.

Matt was sitting in front of the jail, hat over his eyes, leg crossed on his other knee, when Doc and Chester got back.

Doc said, Well Chester will you look at that there s the Marshal of Dodge City half asleep, crimes bein committed all over, widows being robbed, old men getting their throats cut, children being sold into slavery, and there he sits suckin on a straw.

Chester added gleefully. Yeah he don t look too busy.

Doc jumped in, If I had a gun I could shoot his heels off.

Volunteering Chester added, Well I could see about getting you one.

Why don t you two sit down? The Marshal asked gruffly.

Well we could make him look less conspicuous. Doc remarked.

They sat and Matt told them, And quit your bragging. Let me tell you something I wouldn t hire you two to drive a tent peg in quicksand.

Chester slid down in his chair relaxing. Now this is surely one part of my job I take pleasure in.

Then he straightened up suddenly as he noticed Miss Kitty strolling with Tom McGuire toward The Long Branch laughing and talking. Well there they go again.

I saw them talkin out by the back stairs of The Long Branch earlier today. Doc added.

You know it s beginin to gall me a little bit him talkin to Miss Kitty like that all the time.

Trying to sound reasonable Matt asked, Chester why shouldn t he talk to Kitty?

Doc told him, You re not foolin me a bit Matt you re as bothered about it as much as me and Chester and everybody else.

Matt looked at him, As I was tellin Chester Kitty knows a lot of men.

Looking concerned Chester inquired, are you gonna see Miss Kitty tonight Mr. Dillon?

Yes, later on after I get something to eat. He informed them.

The saloon was half full by the time the law man walked through the batwings. Kitty dressed in a very form fitting, low cut gold colored gown with a large bustle was walking among the patrons.

Matt asked her to sit down. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you. She said.

He smiled. I still feel a little rocky. Are you still mad?

Doc tried to explain some of it to me last night but let's understand I still not happy with your cavelier attitude.

Wait until I tell you the whole story. But she wasn t listening her eyes were on the saloon doors. He looked over his shoulder to see Tom McGuire watching them.

What s the matter? He asked. Oh yeah you know him.

Tom walked up to them. I wanted to see you Kitty.

You can Tom. This is Marshal Dillon.

Marshal, if you ll excuse us. Tom took her arm possessively.

Sure. Matt said reluctantly.

They moved to a back table. Who is he to you Kitty?

Looking at Matt she explained. He is a friend, one of the first I made when I came here. He has been away on business and got sick when he got back. This is the first time we ve talked in a while.

He took her hand as he asked, He has no claim on you? Uncle Jake intimated there might be something going on between you two.

Taking a deep breath. He had no claim on me. Only on my heart she thought.

Good then it won t be so hard for you to leave here. He sounded relieved.

Looking in his eyes she realized she was comparing them to Matt s startling blue eyes. I am co-owner here Tom and we have a lot to decide before I pack my bags. Playing with her hands he admitted. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I don t want to leave here without you. I can t put off my new bosses much longer.

I know but it is a big decision please give me a couple more days.

Anything for you. He said kissing her hands .  
By the time Tom went back to the Dodge House an exhausted Marshal Dillon was back in his room getting ready for bed. He was going to talk to Kitty tomorrow if he had to get her out of bed.

CHAPTER FIVE

Bright and early and feeling better after a big breakfast Matt headed to The Long Branch. Bill Pence was busy setting up for the day. Heading for the stairs the Marshal inquired, Kitty upstairs?

She sure is Marshal. I think she is still asleep. I hope it s important it was a late night.

It is important. He assured Kitty s partner.

He tapped lightly on the door but there was no answer. He knocked louder. Kitty its Matt we need to talk.

Her voice was sleepy. Come back later Matt.

I have to talk to you now. It s important. He told her.

Dressed in a ruffled pink robe she opened the door and asked grumpily, What do you want at this ungodly hour. Ungodly hour it is almost nine o clock. He replied.

What do you want Matt? Her tone was impatient.

Twirling his hat in his hands he wanted to know, Can I come in?

Alright but get to the point. She grumbled.

She looked delectable to him her hair down, eyes still glazed from sleep, skin slightly flushed. He tried to pull her into his arms but she squirmed away. WHAT DO YOU WANT MATT?

Trying to placate her he said softly, I missed you honey.

She looked at him amazed. I don t think you have a lick of sense Marshal.

Matt was surprised and tried to explain, I know I was gone a little longer than I thought but if you will just will listen to what happened.

You know I really don t care to hear it Matt. She told him.

He took hold of her shoulders. Please Kitty. Let s talk it over.

What is there to say? You couldn t bother to let me know when you would be home. When you get home you are up at Doc s sick and do you call for me? No!

Now Kitty, calm down. He tried to soothe her.

Calm down! Calm down? Who am I to you Matt? Am I just a convenience? She had raised her voice.

You know better than that. He tried to be reasonable.

Do I Marshal Dillon! She was on a roll. As you have told me there will be no commitments. No one can know we have a relationship. You say we are friends but only on your terms so am I just the local SLUT you use when you want to have your desires met?

He stared at her. God Kitty, you know that s not true.

Do I? She was shouting. Do I? Where are we going Marshal? What can you promise .nothing? So where are we going nowhere?

Please listen. He pleaded.

Get out! She shouted. GET OUT!

He moved toward her as she picked up a vase and took aim. He held up his hands in surrender. Take it easy, take it easy.

She threw it anyway and he ducked. As she reached for a figurine he got out the door as fast as possible. Downstairs Bill Pence had his back to him pretending not to have heard their fight.

Kitty threw herself on her bed sobbing. Why was she staying in this miserable town? It was obvious her relationship with the big man was going nowhere. If Tom truly wanted her she would tell him tonight at dinner she was ready to go.

Later that day Doc burst into the Marshal s office and was he angry. What in tarnation did you do to Kitty you stupid fool?

What now? the law man asked wearily.

She is selling Bill back her share of The Long Branch and going to Denver with that dude.

How do you know? Matt asked.

I saw Bill at the bank and he is pretty upset. Doc explained.

It was obvious the Marshal was uncomfortable talking about this. Doc I ve got no right to stop her. I have nothing to offer her.

So you don t care about her. You are using her. Doc was angry.

Running his fingers through his hair he tried to explain. Of course I care for her. He face was flushed. I can t put her in danger. My life expectancy isn t the longest.

Have you told her all that? Does she know how you feel about her? The physician wanted to know.

I ve said so in a roundabout way. He admitted. You know I m not good with words.

You listen to me Mr. Dillon there is something special between you two and if you let her get away you are a dang fool. Doc scolded.  
At that moment Chester came rushing in shouting, Mr. Dillon, Mr. Dillon, Miss Kitty is a fixin to leave here with that Tom McGuire. We gotta do somethin.

See even Chester agrees. Doc pointed out.

Throwing up his hands he asked, Just what can we do?

Well did you go talk to her today? Chester wanted to know.

Before he could answer Doc interjected, It was more like a screaming match.

Well forever more what did you say to her? His assistant asked.  
I tried to talk to her but she wouldn t listen. I think she had made up her mind to leave then. The Marshal was exasperated.

I think we should give it one more try. Doc insisted. All she can do is say no.

Doc s right. Chester agreed. We has to try.

You two go ahead I ve done my duty for today. He headed toward his office door.

Swiping his finger across his moustache Doc commented, You know Chester I think the Marshal is afraid of little old Kitty.

Ya know Doc I think you re right. Chester agreed.

Well just wait till the town hears how this big overgrown public servant treats the women in this town. Doc said trying to get a response from Matt.

And ta think such a tiny little thing scared him off. Chester added.

You d be scared too if she was throwing things at you. Dillon told them.

Doc was gleeful, So she was throwing things at you. Well you are a pretty big target.

Why Mr. Dillon, Miss Kitty is usually so quiet and nice you must have really annoyed her.

Infuriated the Marshal instructed. Follow me and see for yourself.

Entering The Long Branch followed by Doc and Chester the law man asked the bartender where Kitty was. She is up in her room as far as I know.

They trooped up the stairs and Matt knocked on her door. Kitty please open up. We need to talk.

Kitty yelled, I don t want to see you or your damn badge ever again.

Doc and Chester are here too. He told her.

Her voiced was choking. I can t see anyone.

Doc spoke up. Kitty, honey it s me. Let s just talk.

I m sorry Doc but I ve made up my mind.

The men looked at each other. Matt spoke first. I told you she wouldn t listen.

You both go downstairs and I ll see if I can soften her up. Doc told them,

Matt said, I m taking myself and my damn badge back to the office.

I ll wait fer ya Doc. Chester offered.

Grumbling all the way Matt Dillon stomped out of the saloon and all Chester could hear was WOMEN!

After a lot of cajoling Kitty finally opened the door for Doc. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her hair was uncombed, she hadn t put on any make-up, and clothes were strewn all over the room.

She threw herself in Doc s arms. Oh Doc, she choked out. I am so scared. Am I doing the right thing? I don t see any future here.

Sitting on the only empty chair, crossing his knees, and pulling on his ear the wise doctor finally advised. Honey you have to decide how you truly feel about Matt and Tom. You know you haven t known Tom long. Despite what your personal relationship is with Matt you are best friends. You may not think so but you have changed him. He isn t big on sharing feelings but he trusts you. The most important thing though is that you are happy.

Kitty sat at his feet and confessed. I ve never told anyone this but the day I came here I hated Dodge and the colorless buildings. I couldn t wait to get back on that stage. Then the biggest man I had ever seen walked into the caf . I couldn t stop looking at him and I decided to stay a while.

He patted her hair. You lost your heart to him.

I had no idea he wore a Big Badge and that made him unavailable for any meaningful relationship. You know he doesn t know a lot about women and doesn t move too fast in the emotion department.

Tell me about it. Doc acknowledged.

Kitty s eyes pleaded with him I want someone who cares about me, thinks about me, and not as good old dependable Kitty. Tom says he will give me a different life.  
I am afraid if I don t take this chance I ll end up alone.

He pulled her to her feet. You know I only want what s best for you. So listen to your heart and see if security or love is more important in the long run. Get some rest now. I ll see you later.

She hugged and kissed this wonderful man who tried to be so gruff. Doc if only you were twenty years younger.

He finally made her smile as he said, That s what I have been telling Matt.

Going downstairs to an anxiously awaiting Chester he said, We are going to see the Marshal.

Chester could barely keep up with Doc. When he got to the jailhouse he threw open the door. Matt looked up from his desk.

You idiot! He was furious. That little girl is crying her eyes out over you and here you sit oblivious. Are you going to let your best friend and the best thing that ever happened to you get away?

Standing up Matt said wearily, You heard what she said.

What happened Doc? Chester asked.

The doctor was amazed, And you believed her? The big bad marshal of Dodge City, Kansas who stands up to murders, thieves, and crazed cowboys is no match for a little redhead?

Doc what happened? Chester tried to get their attention.

He shook his head. You know as well as I do when Kitty gets angry there is no reasoning with her.

Doc, Mr. Dillon what happened? Chester shouted.

Shut up Chester! They both shouted.

Limping over to his cot very offended he muttered, Well I swan to goodness a body can t even ask a question. I care about Miss Kitty too,

Matt was apologetic, I m sorry Chester the whole situation is just so frustrating.

Well I want to help too. He said in a choked voice.

Just what do you have to contribute? The physician wanted to know.

I m a thinkin maybe Miss Kitty don t know how special she is to us and how much we would miss her if she left. Chester offered.

Doc squinted his eyes. Well from what I could figure out from her words she doesn t feel appreciated or that she has any future here.

Why Doc she is co-owner of The Long Branch. Matt mentioned.

For the man who protects this town you sure can be dense. Doc was clearly annoyed.

I can t give her what she wants and needs. The Marshal commented.

Chester was puzzled. What is it exactly that Miss Kitty wants and needs Mr. Dillon?

The physician just shook his head. He doesn t have a clue. He said looking at Chester.

Now Doc don t ya start up with me. What in the world did I say wrong?

Matt jumped in, You didn t say anything wrong Chester. We are all upset today.

I can enlighten him on the situation. Doc offered.

You old troublemaker you have said enough already. Matt told the doctor.

I sure wish you two would talk plain. I m confused Chester confessed.

Rubbing his moustache and starting to smile the medic commented. So what else is new?

DOC! Matt was clearly exasperated. I am leaving I ve had enough for today.

Shouting at his back Adams was clearly frustrated. When she s gone you have no one to blame but yourself.

CHAPTER SIX

Kitty was all packed and ready to go. Her heart was breaking because even though she had told the big man to go away she was hoping he cared enough to come and not take no for an answer. However that was only in fairy tales.

She thought about the first night they spent together. Matt was not good about picking up on verbal cues and even acted slightly embarrassed if she was too physical in public. So she thought it would never happen.

It had been a cold, cold, night and Matt stopped in after evening rounds for a nightcap, as he had started to do lately. They would get into conversations and Bill would go home and leave them sitting there alone. This night Matt had returned from having to go to Hays for another hanging of a boy just 19 and the ride back had been freezing. He kept rubbing his hands and arms that were really cold despite his coat and gloves.

He had remarked how the wind went right through you as he made his rounds. Her hands were nice and warm and she began rubbing his hands quickly at first then more slowly and sensuously. Suddenly he had taken her face between his hands and kissed her deeply and they continued to kiss until they couldn t breathe. Then she had led him upstairs and it had seemed like a fairytale.  
Their physical relationship was explosive and he was a kind and generous lover but Matt never seemed to feel really comfortable. He was afraid someone would guess they were more than friends so he was extra vigilant to touch her as little as possible in public. This was a man who always like to be in control of situations and when they came together that went out the window. All it took was the right touch.

The problem was where would it lead; obviously nowhere. She didn t think she could live with that for the rest of her life. Then Tom came along and offered a different alternative. She loved Matt, she would always love him but too often in life you couldn t have who you loved.  
Tomorrow she would be on her way to Denver with Tom and a new life. She couldn t think about how much she would miss Doc and Chester. She couldn t bear to say a final goodbye she would break down. Once they were settled she would write and tell them about her new life.

Tom would be there any time to take her luggage to the depot to be sent on to Denver. Kitty sat down on the settee where she and Matt often sat arms around each other talking about their day. And she waited and she waited ..and she waited.

Bright sunshine awakened her and she was confused. What could have happened to Tom? He had gone to his Uncle s to say good-bye yesterday and was to be back late last night. He would then come and get her things, except what she was taking with her on the Santa Fe. They were to catch the train at 10 o clock and it was now eight.

They had decided to go down the back stairs so she would not see anyone. All she could do now was wait. The minutes seemed to drag by but when 10 o clock came without a word from Tom Kitty was worried and knew she had to do something. So she slipped down the back steps and hurried to the Dodge House.

Howard, she began, I need to see Mr. McGuire.

Why Miss Kitty, he checked out last night. His Uncle Jake came and got his things and said he was leaving for Denver on the midnight train.

Kitty was in a daze as she walked back to The Long Branch. She closed herself in her room. Bill came up to have the room cleaned but he heard someone moving in the room. He asked if he could come in and she said to go away she was not leaving the room. He could tell she had been crying.

Late that night when he was closing up she came downstairs to talk to him. She explained she wasn t leaving after all and could she possibly buy back her share in the saloon. He was delighted as he hadn t wanted to lose her anyway. She did ask for a couple days off to get herself situated and he agreed. She also asked him not broadcast that she hadn t left.

Doc, Chester, and Matt had not gone into The Long Branch that day as it was too hard to not see her there. When they did finally go in Bill said nothing when Chester mentioned it was sure strange not to have Miss Kitty walking among the patrons.

The other girls thought it was odd that Bill hadn t cleaned out that room and assigned it to one of them. Then they heard someone walking around in there. It wasn t until one of them, who couldn t sleep, heard voices, and looked only to see Bill and Kitty talking. Then when she didn t come down the next day they became really curious.

Bill Pence shrugged off their questions and their saying it was odd the Marshal, Doc, and Chester were not coming in. Of course they knew the Marshal might be upset with Kitty leaving. Not only had more than one of them heard him show up late to see the redhead or leave early in the morning after being with Kitty, but they also heard the fight the other day. They might think they were fooling everyone but it s hard to miss two people who have eyes only for each other.

By the second day Bill was getting worried since Kitty had not come down to eat or drink and would not open her door to his knock or even answer. He heard the girls say they heard someone walking around in there so he knew she was alive. He was in a quandary as to whether he should tell Doc or the Marshal. Well she had asked for a couple days but if she didn t show up tomorrow he was going for help.

On the third day Bill came in very early to do bookwork and confront Kitty. He panicked when he found Kitty asleep, head on the books, hair tangled, wearing the robe she had on the last time he had seen her, and an empty whiskey bottle and glass beside her. Making sure was she breathing he ran for Doc.

Between the two of them they got the young woman to her room. She was coming to and muttering about men. Doc sent Bill to fix some hot water so he could clean her up.

She finally opened her eyes and her words were slurred. Doc, you look fuzzy.

He patted her hand, I ll just bet I do.

Bill said, Doc I ve never known Kitty to get drunk and she can hold her liquor. Not drunk, She protested. So tired it wasn t full bottle so sleepy. Don t tell Ma ..

Now honey, Doc explained. I m want to you drink this it will help you get a good sound sleep. I ll wash you up and you need clean clothes. So you just relax and let old Doc take care of you. She whispered, I love you Doc, but please don t tell Matt he doesn t love me. A tear rolled down her cheek.

He wiped away her tear and said to the young woman he considered a daughter, don t you worry sweetheart I ll take care of everything.

Matt had just settled at his desk when Doc came flying through the door. "I oughta skin you alive. He shouted.

Well what did I do now? Matt asked.

That little girl, Doc sputtered. She s layin up there no food or sleep for two days and because of you.

He held up his hands, Whoa, what little girl? What did I do?

Kitty, you big lummox.

Kitty! He exclaimed. She is on her way to Denver.

Oh no she s not I just left her at The Long Branch and she isn t in very good shape.

Matt jumped up and went to grab his hat. Let s go before Chester gets back from breakfast.

Not so fast Marshal she doesn t want to see you and I gave her something to help her sleep. The physician informed him.

Do you think you could give me a few more details? Matt was perplexed.

Pulling his ear Doc began, According to Bill Pence she didn t go with McGuire he thinks the guy never showed up. Kitty asked to be partners again and then for a couple days off and asked him to not tell anyone. Then she never left her room. He found her asleep on their desk this morning next to an empty whiskey bottle and thought she passed out.

Well Doc that s not like Kitty. Matt commented.

You may not have noticed, being oblivious to such things, but she hasn t been herself for a couple weeks. Doc told him.

I noticed Doc I just didn t know what to do. So what happened after Bill found her?

Doc went on, He rushed over to get me. Matt, I saw her like I ve never seen her before hair a mess, clothes wrinkled and dirty, no make-up, and not eating or sleeping. As I was cleaning her up she came to and said the whiskey had made her so sleepy. Then she begged me not to tell you.

The big man looked at the floor and asked in a sad voice, So why are you telling me Doc.

Because, you fool, you are the only one who can help her. The physician was thoroughly exasperated.

I don t think she will see me.

Then you make her and for once in your life thank God you have a second chance. For heaven sakes man really think what you ve got in that wonderful .

They were interrupted by Jake Worth walking through the door.

How can I help you Jake? Matt asked.

Dropping into a chair Jake let out a huge sigh he began, Matt I have a guilty conscience and I need to talk to you.

I ll talk to you later. The doctor said.

No you stay too Doc maybe you can help. Jake went on. It concerns my nephew and Miss Kitty.

Matt sat on the edge of his desk and Doc took the other chair.  
Jake hesitated, I have been feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed especially for Kitty. I really like Kitty and would have been proud to have her in the family. Then I got a letter from my sister who was feeling remorseful about what she had written about Tom.

The doctor asked, How does that affect Kitty?

Well it seems Tom did not graduate from Harvard law at all but read law with a local lawyer. He hasn t legally become a lawyer yet. My sister does like to embellish things.

Why I heard he had a job with a firm in Denver. Matt commented.

He does, the rancher explained. However he got it because he is marrying the daughter of one of the founders of the firm when he gets to Denver; a big society wedding.

How did you find this out? Did your sister tell you all this? Matt wanted to know.

She told me part of it. He admitted. I confronted him and he tried to deny it. I ended up beating it out of him. It seems that he doesn t love this Denver girl but she was his ticket to a big career. He came here and he was certainly taken with Kitty. He was very brash in telling me he didn t think she would mind being his mistress. I tell you Matt I had to keep myself from almost beating him to death. Doc was shaking his head. She thought he was going to marry her.

I thought so too Doc. That devious cad wouldn t know what s right and wrong if it hit him in the face.

Matt s face was flushed with anger. Where is he now? He wanted to know.

On his way to Denver three days ago. Jake informed them. I personally packed him up and escorted him to the train. I also told him if he tried to ever contact Kitty I would come to Denver and expose him. The reason I wanted to talk to you and Doc is I know you are good friends with Kitty. I was hoping you could explain to her. I don t want her hurt.

Swiping his moustache Doc said, I think we shouldn t tell her everything Jake she isn t in good shape.

That bastard! The rancher exclaimed. What will you tell her?

Matt cleared his throat. Can you keep your mouth shut about the mistress part?

Of course. Jake replied.

Then Doc and I will talk it over and try to hurt her as little as possible. I will tell her you sent him away and why to a point.

Worth shook hands with them. Thanks so much gentleman you have certainly taken a load off my mind. I better get back to the ranch. I ll see you next time I am in town and good luck.

He was leaving as Chester was coming in and overheard, When can I see her Doc?

Not before late afternoon or early evening. The doctor replied.

Who are you goin ta see Mr. Dillon? He asked.

Matt just looked at him. Doc finally said, You might as well tell him Matt he will pester you till you do.

Chester was angry. I don t pester nobody Doc you re always tryin to start somethin.

Well if you could keep your big mouth shut, but you tell everything you know. The physician told him.

Are you sayin I cain t keep a secret. The assistant was angry.

Putting on his hat the doctor replied. That is exactly what I m saying.

Matt interjected, Will you two stop it I m trying to think.

Well I am going to look in on Kitty and see how she is doing. He informed them. Let s meet for dinner about seven and I will let you know when I think you can see her.

That s fine the Marshal acknowledged.

When he was gone Chester asked, Why was Doc talkin about Miss Kitty.

Feeling wrung out Matt explained. She didn t go to Denver Chester but she isn t feeling well. So Doc has her resting for now.

Well forevermore what happened? There was no way he was telling Chester what Jake Worth had shared. Sadly his assistant would end up spilling the beans somehow. Well we aren t sure that is what we are going to try to find out.

CHAPTER SEVEN

After supper the three men walked over to The Long Branch. Doc had told them Kitty was awake and feeling better but would not be ready to go back to work until sometime the next day. He mentioned she had no idea they would be coming to see her. Chester was eager to see her for himself.

The saloon was busy and the conversation was boisterous. When the trio entered the girls surrounded Doc asking about Kitty. The physician told them, In my opinion as her personal physician I believe after another good night of sleep she will be able to resume her duties.

Well Doc, said a brunette named Dorothy, We heard she was getting married and moving away.

He scrubbed his finger across his moustache and tilted his head. When I spoke to her several days ago she had not made up her mind. Since she is still here I would assume she decided to stay.

Moving toward the Marshal they asked him if he knew what was going on. Ladies, I only know what Doc has told all of us. Chester doesn t know anything either. He added The doctor was going up first to make sure she was ready for visitors. Kitty was up and dressed, in her rust colored suede skirt and gold silk blouse. Her hair was pulled back and she had on minimal make-up but there were still circles under her eyes.

Honey how is your head? He looked at her with a critical eye.

The powders did the trick Doc. She told him.

Good because Chester is chomping at the bit to see you. Now I am going to tell him to make it brief. You know how he is when he gets an idea in his head.

Chester? she asked sounding slightly disappointed.

Yes, Chester, now you stay here. Doc hurried to the door before she could ask any more questions. Now Chester, he directed the younger man, Make this a short visit don t tire her.

Walking toward the staircase Chester replied, You don t have to worry about me.

Ordering a beer the doctor told Matt, How I wish that was true.

How is she Doc? He wanted to know his concern showing on his face.

She is much better but can use more rest. Now Matt I didn t tell her you were here. I didn t want to take a chance to upset her.

Matt looked skeptical. I m not sure this is a good idea.

Marshal Dillon if you don t go up and straighten things out with her it will be the sorriest day of your life."  
Taking a big swallow of beer he just gave Doc a sour look. They were just finishing up their beers when Chester came down with a big grin on his face.

Well she is just lookin fine. I tol her how glad we were she stayed and I tol her you were comin up next.

Doc practically jumped out of his chair. You told her what? He was practically shouting.

I wish someone would tell me what I did wrong. He looked sad and hurt.

No wonder we don t want to tell you anything. Doc told him.

Matt s nerves were stretched to the limit. What she say Chester?

About what Mr. Dillon? He asked innocently.

Through gritted teeth he asked, About my coming up to see her?

Why nothing at tol.

The Marshal stood up and headed for the stairway and didn t look back. Standing in front of her door he knocked lightly and said, Kitty. No answer.

He pounded louder. Kitty, its Matt, open up. No answer.

He shouted, Kathleen Russell you open up this door right now before I break it down.

He heard her say Go away.

He pulled his leg back and slammed it against the door. It flew back and he marched in and said, You are going to listen to me whether you want to or not.

She turned her back on him. He picked her up threw her on the bed and grabbed her arms. We are going to settle this one way or another right now.

Her sapphire eyes glared at him. Pulling her onto his lap he said, you are the stubbornness woman I have ever known I don t know why I love you.

She went still in his arms and whispered, You love me?

I sure didn t want to, I tried every way not to but you have gotten under my skin. He confessed.

Her voice broke as she said Oh Matt I ve waited so long to hear you say you had feelings for me but I didn t think it would be this.

Kit, you know I can be a man of few words. He explained.

Is that a fact Cowboy? He grinned sheepishly, It s a fact but I want us to have a clear understanding. The reason I said there could be no permanent relationship was because of the inherent dangers of my job. I can t take the chance you could be hurt because you were my wife or my woman.

She looked at him amazed. I m your woman?

Well, he grinned, For all intents and purposes. I don t want anyone but you and I don t want you to be with anyone but me. Honey, it was killing me when I thought you were going to marry that dude.

Then why didn t you fight for me; for us? She asked.

I know deep down you would like a home and children and I didn t want to take that possibility away from you even if it killed me. Matt explained.

But Matt Tom never showed up he deserted me. She was near tears.  
Well that is not true. Tom wasn t exactly what he presented himself to be. He went on to tell her what Jake had told them leaving out the part about being his mistress. Anyway Jake threw him out of town he didn t think he was good enough for you.

Wow, I m amazed that Jake thought that much of me. She confessed.

Matt said emphatically, That should tell you what a special lady you are and I mean a lady. I never want you to think I feel any other way. You are my lady.

She threw her arms around him. Oh Matt!

He pulled her close and kissed her hair. Now I have been thinking maybe we don t have to be so cautious in public but we can t go crazy. However, I want us to go out riding, go fishing, have meals together and just be together in public and private. I ll even wear my courting jacket once in a while.

She smirked at him. I hate to tell you Mr. Dillon but our relationship isn t the secret we thought it was. Quite a few people know or suspect. The interesting thing is that no one is blabbing this to outsiders. No one knows for sure, it is pure speculation.

Matt remarked. It s funny you said that Frank Reardon mentioned something about hearing I was interested in a beautiful redhead.

What did you say? She asked.

Matt looked embarrassed. I said we were good friends and we are. The problem was I had been hiding my true feelings from myself. Seeing you with Tom McGuire and Doc s needling made me seriously think about what you mean to me.

So what did you decide Marshal? She asked coyly.

He looked down at her seriously. I can t promise you what the future will bring Miss Russell but you have my heart. I don t want to lose you and the relationship we have; all of it. I will promise to make an effort to let you know as much as possible of my comings and goings.

I think I can live with that, for now. I just hope we may be able to renegotiate the terms as needed. She looked at him hopefully.

Well I ll just see what I can do about that. He told her.

So he asked as he set her on her feet, Can we go and tell Chester and Doc all is well? The good doctor is probably chewing his nails down to the bone and Chester is hopelessly confused.

She reached up and kissed his lips, I might even buy you a beer.

Arms around each other the Marshal and his Lady walked down the stairs to let their friends know everything was back to normal; or as normal as things get in Dodge City, Kansas.

FIN


End file.
